Ściśle tajne (hawaii 50)
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria: Troje w bałaganie - trzecia część


**betowała cudowna wrotka777, której też dedykuję ten kawałek za genialną robotę przy betowaniu podczas tego tygodnia :***

* * *

Danny bardzo chce ignorować fakt, że to pierwszy fiut, na którego patrzy z tak bliska. Co gorsza sam wpakował się w tę sytuację. Steve wrócił ze swojego szkolenia trzy dni wcześniej, a ponieważ byli w środku sprawy – dołączył z taką łatwością, jakby nigdy nie wyjechał. I może to w McGarretcie było niesamowite.

Nadrabiali czas z Lynn i dotarło do niego, że to ona jest najbardziej poszkodowana. W końcu obaj spędzają razem całe dnie. To ona ma ich dopiero popołudniami. Danny jednak nie może, nie podziwiać faktu, że Lynn wydaje się tak pewna tego wszystkiego. Ich. Jego samego. Kiedy jego wątpliwości nawiedzają co chwilę. Jak teraz, kiedy patrzy na członek innego mężczyzny i zastanawia się, co tutaj w ogóle robi.

Niespecjalnie jest biseksualny. Nie myśli, że Chin jest przystojny albo ci surferzy, których spotyka na plaży. Koło McGarretta jednak nie można przejść spokojnie. Jest coś takiego w Stevie, co przyciąga go i zmusza do pozostania. Nie jest specjalnie odważny sam w sobie i nienawidzi zmian, a jednak patrzy na fiuta McGarretta i zastanawia się od czego zacząć.

I wie, że oni wiedzą, że robi to po raz pierwszy.

\- Danny – zaczyna Steve.

McGarrett jest tak twardy, że na samym jego czubku pojawiły się już krople spermy. Lynn zapewne powinna przestać go tak całować. Ona tak uwielbia ich sutki, że Danny zastanawia się nad porzuceniem swoich koszul. To tortura nosić po nocy z Lynn, cokolwiek co nie jest delikatne dla skóry.

\- Zamknij się – mruczy pod nosem.

Steve jednak to słyszy, bo prycha.

Kiedy unosi głowę, widzi, że Lynn patrzy na niego. W jej wzroku nie ma niczego ponaglającego a jedynie zrozumienie. Nie wie, co jest gorsze. Prawie dobiega czterdziestki. Nie ma kryzysu seksualności. Problem ze Stevem miał od chwili, kiedy się poznali. Może dlatego żaden z jego związków nie wypalił. Podświadomie zawisł na McGarretcie i nie wie czy go za to nienawidzić.

Lynn mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, kiedy całuje Steve'a w usta, i to chyba liczy się jako współudział. Ona odciąga uwagę od jego kompletnego amatorstwa. Z pewnością czekają ją za to dobre rzeczy.

Danny pochyla się i zlizuje ostrożnie krople z główki McGarretta, chociaż wie, że smak będzie fatalny. I nie myli się wiele. Steve smakuje jednak o wiele słodziej od niego, i to pewnie robota, cholernych ananasów. Kiedy McGarrett ostatnim razem go ssał, Danny miał problemy z utrzymaniem ciszy. Nie był pewien czy to przez sam fakt, że to Steve trzyma jego fiuta w ustach to było tak intensywne, czy mężczyzna miał jakieś super zdolności. Może uczyli tego w szkole dla SEAL.

Po tym doświadczeniu wie jednak, że nie jest pierwszym Steve'a. I nie wie jak się czuć z tym, że jego własny partner nie wspomniał o swojej bi-seksualności. Pewnie śmieszne wojskowe przepisy utrudniały mu życie tak długo, że z przyzwyczajenia trzymał to jako ściśle tajne. Teraz jednak nie ma powodu do trzymania przed sobą tajemnic. I do Danny'ego nagle dociera, że nie jest ważne czy zrobi to dobrze, bo jeśli coś będzie szło nie tak – Steve albo Lynn mu pomogą.

Ta myśl jest równie pocieszająca, co zawstydzająca.

Robi głębszy wdech, starając się przyzwyczaić do męskiego zapachu. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się jak pachnie spocony McGarrett, ale aromat skóry Steve'a w okolicach jego krocza jest o wiele wyraźniejszy. Nie jest jakiś specjalnie cudowny. Na pewno nie kojarzy się ze słodkością kobiety. Może ananasy mają jednak jakieś granice przejmowania panowania nad ludźmi.

Danny nie chce kontemplować pola działań za długo, więc pochyla się niżej, obejmując fiuta McGarretta dłonią. Kiedy wsuwa go sobie do ust, jego język początkowo wydaje się zdrewniały. Nie może zdecydować się czy ma za wiele miejsca w ustach, czy za mało. Musi jednak robić coś dobrze, bo Steve spina się. Widzi jak McGarrett z sobą walczy, i to trochę go napędza. Chce, żeby Steve stracił kontrolę. Z drugiej jednak strony nie jest gotowy na to, że McGarrett wsadzi mu w gardło swojego fiuta. A wie, że nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać, jeśli Steve zacznie wierzgać.

Lynn uśmiecha się do niego, więc Danny zaczyna w miarę rytmicznie ruszać ręką, chociaż jego usta za tym nie idą. Nie tak całkiem. Stara się jednak, aby członek McGarretta był mokry od jego śliny. Ślizga swoim językiem po jedwabistej skórze, która szybko traci smak. Stara się stosować te same sztuczki, co na kobietach, ale kończy liżąc jego główkę niczym lizaka. I to chyba jednak jest dobry trop, bo Steve parę razy wbija się mocniej w jego usta, szukając więcej tarcia.

Danny nie ma z tym problemu i wsuwa go w usta odrobinę więcej. Nie na tyle, żeby jednak Steve zadławił go jednym ze swoich pchnięć. Nie wie ile to tak naprawdę trwa, ale zaczyna słyszeć jak Steve głośno dyszy. Lynn całuje klatkę piersiową McGarretta, rozsypując swoje blond włosy po pościeli i po brzuchu mężczyzny. Danny trochę tego żałuje, bo mięśnie Steve'a wyglądają naprawdę dobrze. Do tej pory trzymał na nich jedną z rąk, aby się podeprzeć.

\- Danny – syczy Steve, i to chyba jest swego rodzaju ostrzeżenie.

I chwała, bo Danny nie zdążył zdecydować czy chce, aby drugi mężczyzna kończył w jego ustach. To śmieszne, bo jest przekonany, że kocha Steve'a. Jeśli jednak chodzi o seks, potrzebuje czasu. Oddałby za faceta życie, a fiut w jego ustach nadal wydaje się nienaturalny. Kiedy odsuwa się i zaczyna obciągać Steve'owi dłonią, to jest bardziej naturalne. Wie, co sam lubi i kiedy McGarrett wgapia się w niego ponad głową Lynn, jest przekonany, że Steve lubi dokładnie to samo. Długie, posuwiste ruchy pełne siły i zdecydowania. Żadnego delikatnego traktowania. Orgazm ma być z niego wyrwany.

Ciało Steve'a napina się, kiedy McGarrett dochodzi, nadal patrząc mu prosto w oczy. I Danny nie jest pewien, czy to nie jest jeden z piękniejszych widoków, które widział w życiu. Jest coś delikatnego i bezbronnego w Stevie, który dopiero zbiera się w sobie.

Lynn przyciąga go do siebie, zanim zdąża przemyśleć, że właśnie miał usta na fiucie kogoś innego. Ląduje na plecach, na ogromnym łóżku Steve'a, a ona wspina się na niego. Chce spytać, co do jasnej cholery, ale McGarrett śmieje się, zapewne z jego głupiej miny, kiedy zaczyna składać pocałunki na jego ramieniu.

\- Cieszę się, że jestem już w domu – mówi Steve tak cicho, jakby zdradzał im cholerną tajemnicę.

ooo

Wie, że Steve dotyka jego pośladków coraz częściej. To jest nieuniknione, kiedy uprawiają w łóżku zapasy. Spodziewał się, że będzie walczył z McGarrettem, ale to Lynn jest jego głównym przeciwnikiem. I cholera, ale to jest gorące.

Steve jednak maca jego tyłek. I Danny wie w czym rzecz. On kochał się już z Lynn. Lynn robiła to ze Stevem na jego oczach, a potem ktoś mu obciągnął. Nie wie nawet, kto. W tej ilości kończyn po prostu nie jest mistrzem śledzenia tego, kto, co i gdzie. Wie, że doszedł. Jest tego pewien, bo zobaczył pieprzone gwiazdy.

Całuje Lynn po kolacji, kiedy przenoszą się do sypialni Steve'a. Przeważnie lądują u McGarretta, i to rozsądne, odkąd Steve ma największe łóżko. Jego dom nie jest aż tak wygodny. Mieszkanie Lynn jest przytulne, ale nie umywa się do dwupiętrowego budynku.

Steve obejmuje go od tyłu, wciskając swoje biodra w jego pośladki i Danny czuje, że McGarrett zaczyna twardnieć, kiedy całuje go po karku. On sam podnieca się coraz bardziej, bo Lynn to nowy gatunek ośmiornicy, który istnieje w idealnej symbiozie z tą drugą ośmiornicą, która atakuje teraz jego ucho. I to zawsze była ta część jego ciała, która reagowała dość żywiołowo na wszystkie bodźce, ale nie potrafi przestać myśleć o tym jak Steve się o niego ociera. Jest w tym tyle potrzeby, że coś ściska się w jego klatce piersiowej. Wypina swój tyłek, zanim zdąża zastanowić się nad tym co robi i Steve kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach, żeby go przytrzymać, kiedy w niego pcha.

Czuje go nawet przez spodnie.

Lynn siada na łóżku, patrząc na niego z czymś we wzroku, co wygląda dość psotnie. A to oznacza, że ma kłopoty. Steve nadal maltretuje jego kark, ale nie na tyle mocno, żeby zostawić na nim ślady. Nie mają po piętnaście lat, a to nie szkolna potańcówka.

Steve przytrzymuje jego biodra, kiedy symuluje pieprzenie go na sucho. Przez warstwy ubrania. Danny nawet nie pyta o czym Steve myśli. To całkiem oczywiste. I może odrobinę mu przez to goręcej.

Lynn zdejmuje z siebie bluzkę, rzucając ją za łóżko, kiedy przygląda im się – tym razem bez słowa komentarza. To wcale go nie uspokaja. Kiedy ta kobieta gada, przynajmniej wie co jest grane, czego się spodziewać.

Steve zaczyna zdejmować jego spodnie w chwilę później i Danny prycha, bo naprawdę nie potrzebuje pomocy.

\- W jak krótkim czasie SEAL tracą ubranie? – pyta.

\- Pod obstrzałem czy bez? – zastanawia się McGarrett, ale posłusznie zabiera ręce, rozprawiając się z własną koszulką.

\- Uwielbiam te tatuaże – mówi Lynn.

I Danny może się tylko zgodzić.

Ściąga spodnie razem z bokserkami, bo Steve jakimś cudem go wyprzedził. Pewnie przez koszulę i te cholerne guziki. Przynajmniej nie ma dzisiaj krawata i chyba to samo chodzi po głowie Lynn, bo kobieta uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. Steve całuje go, co nie pomaga przy rozpinaniu niczego. I nie umyka mu, że teraz, kiedy obaj są nadzy, McGarrett trzyma go na dystans, jakby nie chciał spłoszyć dzikiego konia. A jeśli ktoś tutaj jest zwierzęciem, to na pewno nie on.

Popycha Steve'a na łóżko i Lynn układa się na poduszkach wyżej, jakby nie była zainteresowana wcale McGarrettem. Danny wie, że seks to nie sport do oglądania, ale w pełni kontaktowy. Ma ochotę jej to powiedzieć, ale Lynn uśmiecha się do niego drapieżnie, kiedy przywołuje go palcem bliżej nich. I Danny zdaje sobie sprawę, że mota się z własnymi guzikami, z erekcją, która sterczy, kiedy oni go obserwują.

Ma ochotę zakląć, ale w zasadzie nie widzi w ich oczach rozbawienia. Czyste zainteresowanie wprawia go natomiast w drżenie. Nikt nie poświęcał mu nigdy tyle uwagi. Nie wie jak się zachować, kiedy to nie krzyk sprawia, że ludzie się na niego gapią.

\- Schowałabym wszystkie twoje koszule, gdybyś nie wyglądał w nich tak dobrze – stwierdza Lynn.

\- Poza tym, w czym chodziłby z tobą do teatru? – rzuca Steve.

Danny ma ochotę kopnąć go w jądra. Zamiast tego jednak, kiedy tylko udaje mu się wyplątać z koszuli, siada okrakiem na jego biodrach. Steve patrzy na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedział, co w niego uderzyło i Danny przesuwa się wyżej, usadawiając się tak, aby nie przygniatać całego fiuta McGarretta. Mężczyzna jednak z pewnością czuje chociaż trochę jego ciężaru na sobie.

Steve wygląda jak idiota i daje mu to sporą satysfakcję.

Lynn podnosi się tylko po to, aby go pocałować. Danny wie, że pewnie ma go to trochę uspokoić, ale nadal siedzi gołym tyłkiem na fiucie innego mężczyzny. Wcale nie pomaga fakt, że to Steve. Przy obcym nie musiałby się wstydzić swojego braku doświadczenia. Oglądanie gejowskiego porno w jego wieku jest co najmniej dziwną praktyką, ale próbował, żeby cokolwiek podłapać. I jeśli, ktokolwiek planował na niego napluć – on wychodził.

\- Będzie łatwiej, jeśli zrobisz to w ten sposób – podpowiada mu Lynn.

I nie jest pieprzoną dziewicą, ale to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Tak ma kontrolę nad wszystkim. A McGarrett musi być oczywiście pieprzonym olbrzymem. Danny prawie cieszy się, że jutro weekend, bo może do poniedziałku będzie ponownie chodził.

\- Ja mogę… - zaczyna Steve, chyba łapiąc w czym rzecz.

\- Och, ja wiem, że ty możesz. I bądź pewien, że planuję cię pieprzyć – informuje McGarretta. – Teraz to jednak ty będziesz pieprzył mnie – mówi i pewnie to trochę nie fair, że odbiera Steve'owi możliwość decyzji, co, gdzie jest wkładane.

Czuje jednak jak penis Steve'a drga pod nim.

McGarrett patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których trudno nie dostrzec pożądania. Danny podejrzewał od dawna, że Steve chce jego tyłek, ale dobrze mieć to na piśmie. Pomylił się już raz w stosunku do tego faceta, nie chciałby, aby to się powtórzyło.

\- Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli zrobimy to tak? – pyta, ale Lynn prycha, zanim Steve zdąża, cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Proponujesz facetowi, że będziesz się na nim pieprzył i sądzisz, że powie nie? – kpi kobieta.

Faktycznie ma rację. Fiut Steve'a zresztą twardnieje pod nim tylko bardziej i Danny czuje go napierającego na swoje jądra. McGarrettowi nie może być tak wygodnie. To, to stadium podniecenia, w którym nawet powietrze irytuje. Steve jednak nie robi nic, aby go zepchnąć ze swoich kolan, może nadal obawiając się, że Danny cofnie swoją propozycję.

\- Jak długo chciałeś to zrobić? – pyta wprost, ale to chyba trochę bezowocne, bo nagle dociera do niego, że Steve nie powiedział ani słowa od dobrych kilku minut.

Lynn układa się ponownie na poduszkach i przypomina mu trochę kota, który szuka najwygodniejszej pozycji. Steve łapie ją za kostkę. Czasami McGarrett ściąga ją w dół za nogę, układając ją tak, jak chce. I Danny nie chce myśleć, że to też jest cholernie podniecające. Kiedy patrzy na mięśnie Steve'a wie, że tam jest ukryta pewna siła, która przewyższa jego własną. A Danny nie należy do najsłabszych. Może być niski, ale te barki wiele potrafią. Podnosił McGarretta tak wiele razy, że obaj wiedzą, że potrafi – jeśli musi.

Ma ochotę zapytać, co z Lynn, ale ona zaczyna szperać w szufladzie, w szafce przy łóżku. Danny czuje się odrobinę głupio, kiedy dociera do niego czego dziewczyna szuka tak naprawdę. Kondom to całkiem znajome narzędzie, a nawilżacz to nic obcego nawet w seksie hetero. Tylko, że dalej teren nie jest do końca odkryty i Danny przełyka ciężko, kiedy Steve odbiera od niej wszystko.

Nie ma pojęcia czy to oznacza, że będzie miał własne palce w tyłku. Tego akurat nie próbował sam pod prysznicem, a może powinien był.

Steve spogląda na niego tak, jakby oceniał przeciwnika, a nie są wrogami. Danny ma mu to ochotę powiedzieć, ale słowa zamierają mu w gardle, kiedy Lynn układa się z powrotem na poduszce. Jej blond włosy rozsypują się na pościeli i widzi między jej nogami odrobinę wilgoci. Nie sądził, że ją będzie podniecał akurat ten szczególny fakt. Jednak rozumie w czym rzecz. W końcu McGarrett pieprzący ją nabawił go erekcji, której miał szybko nie zapomnieć.

\- Wolisz, żebym to ja czy ty? – pyta Steve.

Danny chciałby znać odpowiedź. Żadnej jednak nie ma. I Steve marszczy brwi, a dopiero potem do niego dochodzi, że Danny _naprawdę, aż tak bardzo nigdy nie_. I McGarrett dupek wygląda na jeszcze bardziej podnieconego.

\- Chcesz, żebym kupił ci kwiaty? – pyta Steve.

\- Chcesz, żebym przetrącił ci fiuta? – odpowiada i ten moment niepewności zostaje przerwany.

Zsuwa się z bioder Steve'a, bo nie sądzi, żeby było im wygodnie w ten sposób. Planuje jednak tam wrócić. I to niebawem. Palce Steve'a są wilgotne, kiedy obejmuje jego członka, rozsmarowując nawilżacz po rozgrzanej skórze. To miłe, odprężające. Lynn zaczyna skubać płatek jego ucha i zastanawiała się czy kobieta planuje się z nim całować jak Spider Man z Mary Jane. I oglądał to tylko dlatego, że Grace zagroziła, że pójdzie do kina z kolegą ze szkoły.

Steve przesuwa się tak, żeby znajdować się między jego nogami i jedną z nich ugina, całkowicie go odsłaniając. Danny spina się mimowolnie, ale Lynn całuje go dalej i w zasadzie to jest dobre. I skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że tego nie chce. Problem w tym, że jest przed czterdziestką. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się ludziom w jego wieku.

\- Spinasz się – mówi Steve. – Jeśli tego nie chcesz…

\- Tego nie powiedziałem – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Po prostu tego nie robiłem, czego nie będziesz komentował, bo nie chcę się dowiedzieć, że jakaś neandertalska część ciebie się tym podnieca – rzuca.

Lynn kładzie dłonie na jego piersi, wplatając palce w kręcone włosy, które tam się znajdują i lekko pociąga. Danny nie wie jakim cudem ta kobieta wie, co go kręci, ale wzdycha, rozluźniając się mimowolnie, kiedy jej usta błądzą leniwie po jego szyi. Unosi dłoń do góry, prowadząc rękę w górę jej ud, ale zsuwa nogi pospiesznie, zanim zdąża dotrzeć do celu.

\- Nie, dzisiaj jest o tobie – mruczy Lynn do jego ucha.

I ta jej delikatność jest tak różna od tego, co robi Steve, że przez jego ciało przebiega dreszcz. McGarrett ma największe łapy na świecie – Danny jest o tym przekonany. Jego palce są jak wielkie twarde patyki, a przynajmniej wydają się takimi, kiedy Steve przesuwa nimi w dół jąder na jego wejście. Jego mięśnie spinają się, ale McGarrett nie czeka, zanim dotyka go tam, naciska na niego, aż Danny się poddaje – przynajmniej na tyle, na ile musi.

Steve wydaje z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk i kiedy Danny spogląda na niego, zaskoczony, widzi, że McGarrett nakręca się tym naprawdę. A sądził, że dopiero seks jest tą interesującą częścią.

Danny wie, że jest ciasny i wąski. W końcu prócz badania prostaty, nikt go tam nie dotyka. A to nie przypomina w niczym dotyku jego lekarza. I kiedy Steve dotyka tego punktu w nim, to jest o wiele lepsze. Spina się ponownie, ale nie z nerwów. To reakcja na to, jak McGarrett zaczyna masować jego prostatę, a trochę przez to, że Lynn leniwie ssie jego sutek. Nie wie nawet jak kobieta zsunęła się tak szybko w dół na jego klatkę piersiową.

Trudno jest mu się skupić na czymkolwiek, bo Steve jest metodyczny i cierpliwy – jak nigdy. I Danny wie, że McGarrett nigdy by go nie zranił, ale wydaje się, że jest teraz centrum wszechświata Steve'a, i to trochę go przytłacza. Może tak naprawdę czas się nie rozciągnął, ale Danny przysiągłby, że McGarrett porusza się jak w zwolnionym tempie, kiedy wsuwa w niego kolejny palec, a Danny ma wrażenie, że to wszystko, co może się w nim zmieścić. A to o wiele za mało.

Steve jednak pieprzy go palcami teraz, tylko od czasu do czasu pocierając jego prostatę, a Danny spina się tylko raz po raz. Lynn nie pomaga. Albo i tak, bo McGarrett drży za każdym razem, kiedy Danny zaciska się wokół jego palców.

\- Myślisz o tym? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

Chce wiedzieć czy ta mina, którą ma Steve – ta pełna cierpienia, jest spowodowana tym, że McGarrett jest już za linią, gdzie dosłownie wszystko jest podniecające.

\- Myślisz o tym jak ciasny jestem? – pyta wprost.

To co wydostaje się z ust Steve'a to prawie jęk. McGarrett nie dławi się własną śliną, ale patrzy za to na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Myślisz o tym, że dojdziesz, kiedy się na tobie zacisnę? – próbuje znowu.

\- Danny – dostaje w odpowiedzi i nie wie jakim cudem, ale Steve wsuwa w niego swój trzeci wielki, ogromniasty palec.

I słowa więzną mu w ustach, bo nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak pełny i kompletny. Jeśli tak to wygląda dla kobiety – nie jest zaskoczony, że uprawiają seks tak często.

Lynn splata ich palce razem, zanim uśmiecha się do niego miękko i całuje go w usta. I tak, prawie jak Spider Man i Mary Jane, do czego nie planuje się przyznać. To nie jest najwygodniejsza pozycja, ale Steve ostrożnie pieprzy go trzema palcami i próbuje się dostosować do ich wielkości. Wygoda nie jest dla niego teraz priorytetem. Sądził, że seks będzie czymś pospiesznym, brudnym i pełnym perwersji z tą dwójką, ale to jak dotyka go Steve sprawia, że coś wypełnia jego klatkę piersiową. Lynn nie pozwala mu nawet przez chwilę pomyśleć, że nie bierze w tym udziału, chociaż pewnie nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby tylko na nich patrzeć.

Wszystko wydaje się trwać i trwać, napięcie w jego podbrzuszu buduje się, ale Steve nie planuje go doprowadzić w ten sposób do orgazmu. Nie dotyka jego fiuta, co jest zarówno cudowne jak i złe. Danny może skupić się jedynie na języku Lynn w swoich ustach i palcach Steve'a w swoim tyłku. To trochę tak, jakby oboje go pieprzyli. Nawet jego sutki twardnieją na samą myśl.

Steve wysuwa z niego palce i suchą dłonią głaszcze jego udo, więc Danny odrywa się od Lynn i patrzy na niego. Wie, że pewnie musi wyglądać na zrujnowanego. Jego włosy są w nieładzie, dyszy z rozchylonymi ustami, a z jego własnego fiuta sączy się nasienie. Steve wydaje się jednak, cholernie usatysfakcjonowany. Skupiony tylko na nim.

Danny odwraca się, żeby pocałować Lynn jeszcze raz, zanim zamieniają się ze Stevem miejscami. Zakładanie prezerwatywy na członek innego mężczyzny jest dziwne, ale mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Może robi to odrobinę za mocno, zbyt energicznie, bo kiedy wsuwa ją na McGarretta ten syczy.

\- Wrażliwy – szepcze Steve.

Danny ma ochotę zrobić to jeszcze raz tylko po to, aby McGarrett znowu bił biodrami w powietrze, jakby to ono miało mu przynieść ukojenie.

Jego tyłek jest dość wilgotny, co nie jest najprzyjemniejsze. Ma wrażenie, że jego mięśnie nie mają się na czym zacisnąć, a za każdym razem, gdy próbują, ślizgają się przez lubrykant. Na wszelki wypadek jednak i tak naciera nawilżaczem fiuta McGarretta. Na pewno się przez to nie utopią.

Kiedy ustawia się ponownie nad biodrami Steve'a, ten chwyta go za dłonie, jakby mu pomagał złapać równowagę. Danny jednak czuje się całkiem pewnie, kiedy kontrola należy do niego, chociaż jego serce wyrywa się z piersi, gdy czuje mokrego fiuta ocierającego się o jego pośladki. Przytrzymuje członek odpowiednio, zanim nabija się na niego i wie już, dlaczego ludzie robią to odwrotnie. To co czuje, to nie całkiem ból, ale zanim główka Steve'a wchodzi w niego, pojawia się panika, że ten fiut na pewno się w nim nie zmieści. Jest jednak przed czterdziestką i wie, że to tylko mity, więc opuszcza się niżej, obserwując wyraz przyjemności na twarzy Steve'a. Oczy McGarretta błyszczą nawet w ciemności.

Nie jest mu specjalnie dobrze, jego ciało pokrywa się potem, ale nie jest w stanie przestać, bo jego kolano powoli się poddaje. Ma nadzieję, że fiut McGarretta jest przynajmniej w połowie w nim, bo jest tak rozciągnięty wokół tego rozżarzonego drąga, że zaczyna zastanawiać się czy nie próbuje sobie wcisnąć w tyłek kija bejsbolowego. I wiedział, że były powody, dla których był fanem futbolu.

\- Danny – wzdycha Steve i zaczyna masować jego napięte uda.

Spina się na krótką chwilę, kiedy jego własny fiut odpowiada na pieszczotę, a potem rozluźnia, siadając w pełni na członku McGarretta. Ma wrażenie, że jego tyłek go nienawidzi i nigdy nie wróci do swojego poprzedniego stanu, ale wtedy Steve porusza lekko biodrami, pewnie próbując się wygodniej rozłożyć.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa się Danny'emu, bo fiut Steve'a wydaje się tkwić w jego prostacie jak pieprzona igła, powodując, że przez jego ciało przepływają dreszcze.

Lynn klęka koło niego i Danny nie wie, co ona kombinuje tym razem, ale kiedy czuje jej usta na swoim fiucie, to nie jest coś czego się spodziewał.

Już Steve to za wiele.

Danny nie jest pewien czy bardziej chce wbijać się w jej wilgotne usta, czy pieprzyć się na członku McGarretta. Kończy zataczając niewielkie kręgi, żeby nie zadławić Lynn. Oczy Steve'a przewracają się w głąb czaszki, a to chyba oznacza, że Danny powinien mniej zaciskać się na fiucie w sobie. Nie jest jednak w stanie. Jego mięśnie rozluźniają się właśnie od tego i nie wie jakim cudem stają się nagle obaj zakładnikami Lynn.

Takie kobiety jak ona powinny przychodzić z ostrzeżeniem.

Spina mięśnie mocniej, kiedy ona zaczyna ssać i wyraźnie czuje, kiedy Steve ostrożnie próbuje kilka razy się w niego wbić. I to jest bardzo sensowne. Tego potrzebował.

\- Jeszcze – mówi, patrząc wprost na McGarretta, a ten unosi dłonie do góry, żeby złapać się ramy łóżka, zanim wkłada w to o wiele więcej siły.

Danny nie widzi jak pracują mięśnie jego brzucha, ale patrzenie na samą jego twarz wystarcza. Włosy Lynn łaskoczą jego brzuch i jakimś cudem znajdują swój rytm, w którym nie zadławi kobiety swoim fiutem, ale za to McGarrett pieprzy go w idealny sposób, ocierając się o jego prostatę. Gdyby jeszcze miał, gdzie podziać ręce, byłby szczęśliwy, więc kładzie dłoń na karku Lynn, wcale nie kierując jej działaniami. To co ona robi – jest już znakomite.

Musi się tylko czegoś złapać, kiedy ona ssie, a Steve się w niego wbija. Nie po to, aby nie stracić równowagi. Po prostu nie chce odlecieć za szybko.

Głaszcze jej nagie ramię, kiedy Lynn nagle kompletnie bez ostrzeżenia nurkuje jeszcze niżej, rozluźniając swoje cholerne gardło. Danny nigdy nie był w cudzych ustach tak głęboko. To jest zaskakujące, podniecające, stara się kontrolować pchnięcia Steve'a, ale kończy z fiutem McGarretta tak głęboko, że ciemnieje mu przed oczami i dochodzi jak pieprzony dzieciak, nie ostrzegając nawet Lynn, która krztusi się lekko, kiedy się od niego odsuwa.

Nie wie za bardzo jak długo zajmuje mu dojście do siebie, ale czuje swoją spermę. Lynn całuje go i Danny nie wie czy to nie zemsta. Ma to jednak w nosie, bo Steve wysuwa się z niego, chociaż jeszcze nie doszedł. I nie taki był plan.

Danny zostaje jednak obrócony na brzuch i jest mu tak dobrze, że nawet nie protestuje, kiedy McGarrett klęka za nim i układa jego tyłek, zanim ponownie się w niego wsuwa. Lynn całuje go nadal, aż jego smak znika z jej ust. To z pewnością zemsta – jest pewien. To nie przeszkadza mu jednak w tym, żeby wsunąć palce między jej nogi.

\- Chodź do mnie – mówi i ten jeden raz Lynn się z nim nie sprzecza.

ooo

Budzi go telefon. Jego tyłek trochę piecze. Steve pieprzył go z całych sił, kiedy Danny wylądował na brzuchu. I może nie powinien był go do tego zachęcać, ale nawet po orgazmie to nadal było przyjemne uczucie. Poza tym dyszący w jego kark McGarrett to coś, do czego mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Szczególnie, że akurat do nich nie strzelali.

Lynn wtula się w niego tak mocno, że Danny zastanawia się czy nie jest jej ulubionym misiem. A potem dociera do niego, że została na bardzo niewielkim skrawku łóżka, bo McGarrett spał jak rozgwiazda rozrzucony z drugiej strony.

Danny stara się sięgnąć po telefon, ale to nie jest łatwe. Lynn budzi się, podobnie jak Steve, który przeciera twarz. I patrzą na niego wymownie, jakby to była jego wina.

I jest.

Kiedy jednak widzi na wyświetlaczy numer Rachel, mimo wszystko blednie. Steve spina się – pewnie w ramach wsparcia, a Lynn reaguje na zdenerwowanie McGarretta. To prawie jak reakcja łańcuchowa i kończą kompletnie wybudzeni, w pieprzoną sobotę.

\- Co jest? – pyta, starając się odchrząknąć.

Musi wymyć zęby.

\- Stan i ja musimy pojechać do jego rodziny, bo jego matka jest w szpitalu – mówi krótko jego była żona.

I Danny wie, co nadciąga. Jeszcze wczoraj cieszyłby się na myśl o weekendzie z Grace, ale teraz jest na skraju ataku paniki. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło jak to się odbije na jego dziecku. Widzi nadciągający **kolejny** proces sądowy, gdzie Rachel nazywa go dewiantem niezdolnym do bycia moralnym przykładem dla ich dziecka.

\- Danny? – rzuca Rachel.

\- Jasne – mówi, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, na co się zgadza.

\- To widzimy się za godzinę – oznajmia mu Rachel i rozłącza się.

Steve patrzy na niego, unosząc jedną brew, a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się dobrze znany anewryzm. Milczą, a Lynn siada na jego kolanach. Może dlatego, że zaraz spadłaby z łóżka, a może przez to, że Danny jest gotów do ucieczki. Co gorsza – jest w pełni świadom, że jego tyłek boli. Nie jest za bardzo w stanie prowadzić samochodu. I to wszystko przez to, że ubiegłej nocy uprawiał seks ze swoim męskim kochankiem i jego dziewczyną.

Rachel go zabije.

\- To mina, która mówi: prawnicy – stwierdza nagle Steve. – Kiedy masz odebrać Grace? – pyta, jakby to nie był żaden problem.

\- Za godzinę – odpowiada.

Steve kiwa głową i uśmiecha się do niego głupkowato.

\- Trzy czwarte mojego życia jest ściśle tajne – zaczyna nagle McGarrett. – Jeśli nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, że wszyscy będą cię uważali za tego starego kawalera, który nie może znaleźć sobie nikogo na stałe, podczas gdy mam taką laskę… - urywa sugestywnie i patrzy na Lynn wymownie.

\- Ściśle tajne brzmi nieźle – przyznaje kobieta ostrożnie. – Ale przedyskutujemy to jeszcze. Kiedy Grace będzie pełnoletnia i będzie decydowała o sobie. Do tej pory chciałabym tylko spędzać z nią czas. To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek byłabym jej matką, ale ciotką… - rzuca i wzrusza ramionami.

Danny patrzy na nich tak, jakby zwariowali.

\- To nie tak, że moglibyśmy przyznać w pracy, że ze sobą jesteśmy. Gubernator zabiłby nas za fraternizację – dodaje Steve.

I może tylko Danny tutaj jest niezorientowany w sytuacji. Cieszy się jednak, że ta dwójka dokładnie wie, co robi. On nadrobi. Kiedyś. Kiedy jego pośladki przestaną tak boleć.


End file.
